Evee (Apocalypse Life)
Evee Masterson is a character that appears in Apocalypse Life. Background Evee is Maureen's niece. Due to her mother's absence, Maureen is left to take care of her. She didn't notice her mother was gone with the presence of Maureen; as such, she was able to have a normal life. But things would soon shatter when walkers attacked her school and broke her normal daily routine. From there, she would witness a traumatic event that would seal her up in the beginnings of apocalypse. The Outbreak Due to her mother's disappearance, Maureen is left to look after her. Her closeness to her helped her cope with her mother's sudden absence. She remained enclosed as the apocalypse developed, concerning her aunt. Patrick Alfonso, a survivor Liam had saved, tries his best to prod at her problems through the numerous drawings she made. She later revealed that these drawings were for a shrine not too far from their apartment. Julius Petero, Liam's newly found accomplice, was the only person Evee showed the shrine to, mostly because of their losses. The time would soon come when they had to leave the apartment. After being pushed to separation by the military, Evee split up from the group with Maureen. Maureen would then be knocked out by soldiers and was on the verge of being executed, when something awoke in Evee. She was forced to relieve the events of her traumatic experience, which involved Kevin, a childhood friend of hers. She witnessed Kevin being infected and put down by his own father, right in front of her eyes. Evee was then taken home by Kevin's father, asking her to keep the murder secret. With Evee's growing panic, she engages the soldiers head-on and shoots them down, saving her aunt. They manage to run into Duane, Maureen's boyfriend and a drafted soldier who made it his mission to save them. Evee, along with her aunt, and Duane, escape the town via truck. Characteristics With her recent experiences, Evee is very silent and mysterious. She only keeps to her drawings, which was her only coping method. Appearances Relationships Maureen Evee's aunt and current caretaker. Maureen has looked after her more than her mother has in the recent years. She chose not to reveal to her that her mother's chances of coming back were slim to none. Still, their relationship has kept Evee's mind away from her original mother. Patrick Alfonso Patrick's personality helped Evee trust him fairly quickly. It was his job to prod at her problems, which was a task that proved to be difficult. Julius Petero Though they've only interacted once, Evee had a profound effect on Julius. Because they share meaningful losses, Evee helps him reconcile the death of his girlfriend by visiting a shrine and dedicating a spot to her there. Barbara Barbara, her elderly neighbor, is the one that takes care of her when her aunt is too busy with other tasks. Trivia *Evee and Maureen were initially supposed to be the only survivors Julius Petero encounters. The apartment would have never existed, since they were supposed to survive on the road. Category:Characters Category:Apocalypse Life Category:Apocalypse Life Characters